Hollow Released Captain
by PaperFox19
Summary: In the manga Tossen a shinigami with Hollow powers uses a arrancar release and transforms into a monster. I figure if Tossen is allowed to do it why can't Ichigo do it. So when Ulquiorra uses his second release Ichigo takes a chance on his hollow and changes the future for Soul Reapers and Hollows. Apart of my Spirit Week Loving October! Warning Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Harem

Pairing: Ichigo/Ulquiorra

Do not read if you do not like

Hollow Released Captain

In the manga Tossen a shinigami with Hollow powers uses a arrancar release and transforms into a monster. I figure if Tossen is allowed to do it why can't Ichigo do it. So when Ulquiorra uses his second release Ichigo takes a chance on his hollow and changes the future for Soul Reapers on Hollows.

Chapter 1 Ichigo's Resurrection

Ulquiorra had just entered his second release state, his overwhelming power could be felt by everyone in Hueco Mundo. Even against this over whelming power Ichigo rose to his feat ready to fight. "Do you really think you can win Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"I don't know, you are clearly stronger than me. I can't beat you alone…" Ichigo said and his spiritual pressure began to rise. His left eye turned gold and his reitsu began to swirl around him. "I have fought many hollows and you arrancar. I have also faced off against my own Hollow." Ichigo looked at his sword. "No matter what I think he is a part of me, I think I was prepared to leave my human life behind if necessary I won't lose to you here Ulquiorra!"

Ichigo took his Zanpakuto by the blade and thrust the blade into his heart. "Fight and Protect Zangetsu, Shirosaki!" The zanpakuto and Ichigo's hollow mask swirled in a violent torrent of power. Ulquiorra's eyes were wide in shock, his mind unable to process what he was seeing. Ichigo was covered in hollow armor from head to toe, his mask had changed to long red stripes, his hair had grown longer reaching down to his lower back. Ichigo had a Tensa Zangetsu chain wrapped around his right wrist, and there was a white chain around his left wrist. His eyes were glowing gold but there was a light tint of brown.

The powerful hollow form let out a breath, the air coming out pure white. "That form what are you trying to pull Ichigo?" Ulquiorra asked and pointed a Cero Oscuras at Ichigo. Ichigo said not a word he rose his left hand and formed a cero of his own there cero was red it was different from a regular cero. "Impossible!" Ulquiorra said and fired his black cero and Ichigo fired his; their ceros clashed appearing even in power though Ichigo's did overlap Ulquiorra's.

"A human should not be able to fire a cero, let alone one that could counter my power." Ulquiorra said and Ichigo appeared behind him. Dark reitsu swirled around his right hand, with one swipe of his hand he fire a Getsuga Tensho chopping off Ulquiorra's left arm and wing.

"I am no longer human Ulquiorra I can never be again. Urahara told me out of many Vizards there's only a handful who could handle this power; the power to seal off their hollow power into their zanpakuto and be able to use an Arrancar's release. He said if I use this power to only use it if I have to, that once I use this power I could never go back to my human body or even use a gigai I would be cut off from my old life forever." Ulquiorra's eyes widened at Ichigo's words, he regenerated his arm and wing.

"Why? Why would you make such a sacrifice?" Ulquiorra asked, and Ichigo was able to disperse his mask for just a moment so he could look at Ulquiorra face to face.

"For my family, for Chad, and Uryu, and Orihime, for my friends in Karakura town, for my friends in Soul Society, for Nel and hell even for Grimmjow. I will fight to protect them and will not let fear or despair stop me." Ichigo said and his mask reformed on his face. "Here I come Ulquiorra!"

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Harem

Pairing: Ichigo/Ulquiorra/Grimmjow

Do not read if you do not like

Hollow Released Captain

In the manga Tossen a shinigami with Hollow powers uses a arrancar release and transforms into a monster. I figure if Tossen is allowed to do it why can't Ichigo do it. So when Ulquiorra uses his second release Ichigo takes a chance on his hollow and changes the future for Soul Reapers and Hollows.

Hollow Released Captain

Chap 2 Battle Ends Ichigo's Power

Ulquiorra couldn't believe it, nor could he understand it. He didn't understand Ichigo at all but he had to focus on the battle. Ichigo's hollow powers were too much for Ulquiorra to handle. His sonido was un-traceable, his cero was fast and powerful, his Hierro was able to with stand even his Lance of the Lightning could not pierce it and Ichigo was even able to crush it with his bare hand.

What was worse Ichigo's new ability to fire a powerful cero from his hand or a Getsuga Tensho from his other hand the 4th Espada didn't know if he was gonna launch a physical attack or a spiritual one, beyond that the Espada was distracted.

Ichigo formed a cero at point blank range. Ulquiorra tried to block it but it was too powerful he was blasted back many of his internal organs being destroyed. Ichigo knew he had won but he had work to do, stopping Ulquiorra was only step 1.

Just as Ichigo was about to leave, Ulquiorra tried one last final attack. Ichigo caught it and back handed Ulquiorra. The 4th Espada was sent flying back and in his weakened state was no longer able to move. "Finish me Ichigo, with this loss my life has no more meaning."

"Is that so?" Ichigo asked and appeared before Ulquiorra in an instant. "Then let me give your life meaning." Ichigo said and held out a hand to Ulquiorra, the gold fading from his eyes to reveal warm brown eyes. Ulquiorra blushed and he reached out to Ichigo only to have his arm start to turn to dust. 'No!' Ulquiorra thought and he desperately tried to grab Ichigo's hand.

"I won't let you die Ulquiorra." Ichigo said and pure white reitsu formed around Ichigo's hollow chain clad hand. He placed his hand over Ulquiorra's hole and channeled his energy into him. Ulquiorra blushed and his eyes turned back to emerald green. Ichigo was channeling pure regenerative energy into him. The energy merged with his own high speed regenerative powers and he was able to restore his internal organs and heal his body completely.

Ulquiorra returned back to his sealed form, Ichigo blushed as the male was completely naked. Ichigo dispersed his hollow power and his hollow armor broke off and taking shape into a white version of tensa zangetsu, zangetsu also remained in its bankai state. Ichigo removes his Shihakusho and uses it to cover Ulquiorra's body. The Espada couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips, the clothing radiated Ichigo's power and on his bare skin felt so intense.

Ichigo scooped Ulquiorra up bridal style causing the pale Espada to blush even more. "Let's go Ulquiorra we have to collect my friends and stop Aizen are you ok with this?"

Ulquiorra leaned against Ichigo listening to the male's heartbeat. "My life belongs to you Ichigo, I will serve you even if it means fighting Aizen."

That was the first time he heard Ulquiorra call Aizen by his name and not Lord. Ichigo smiled at him. "Thank you." Ichigo said and Ulquiorra stared at the orange haired male.

'He never ceases to amaze me, Ichigo Kurosaki you are a mystery I long to explore.' Ichigo carried Ulquiorra away and he wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck as they flew at high speeds. Ichigo flew off using his newly found Pesquisa to locate the next person he wanted help from. He found Grimmjow half dead in the sand.

The bluenette coughed up blood. "So…You…One…Of Us…Now…" Grimmjow coughed and Ichigo leaned down and touched Shirosaki to Grimmjow's hollow hole.

"Heal him Shirosaki." The healing power that restored Ulquiorra channeled through the sword and into Grimmjow's body, healing Grimmjow's injuries. Grimmjow rose out of the sand and the first thing he noticed was the naked Espada.

"What the fuck are you doing in his clothes?" Grimmjow shouted pointing and accusing finger at the 4th.

"He destroyed all mine he was so powerful and rough it still gives me tingles." Ulquiorra said a light blush on his face. The espada's words had Grimmjow's mind go to a dark place.

"The hell you did. Ichigo's mine keep your hands off him!" Grimmjow growled and Ulquiorra glared at him.

"That is for Ichigo to decide." Ulquiorra said smoothly. Grimmjow growled and was ready to kill Ulquiorra when Ichigo stepped in.

"That's enough Grimmjow, I plan to wage war with Aizen I want you to come with me." Ichigo said and Grimmjow didn't think long about it.

"Fine but don't go dying or anything or I'll kick your ass got it?!" Grimmjow said and Ichigo smiled at him.

"Thanks Grimm I knew you cared." Ichigo said and Grimmjow's whole face turned red.

"I don't care, it's just that I'm the only one allowed to kill ya that's all." Grimmjow said and turned away to avoid eye contact. Ulquiorra made his move he wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck and leaned in close.

"I care Ichigo-sama." The green eyed Espada leaned forward about to kiss the orange haired male's lips. Grimmjow ticked in anger he grabbed Ulquiorra and pulled him away.

"Hands off!" Grimmjow snarled and another argument began.

Ichigo tuned them out and quickly focused on finding Nel.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Harem

Pairing: Ichigo/Ulquiorra/Grimmjow

Do not read if you do not like

Hollow Released Captain

In the manga Tossen a shinigami with Hollow powers uses a arrancar release and transforms into a monster. I figure if Tossen is allowed to do it why can't Ichigo do it. So when Ulquiorra uses his second release Ichigo takes a chance on his hollow and changes the future for Soul Reapers and Hollows.

Hollow Released Captain

Chap 3 Reunion

Nel was found in her weakened state, but she could sense Ichigo was here. She raised her arms up like a child wanting a piggy back ride. Ichigo pulled her up and placed her on his shoulders, she clung to him and sighed feeling safe.

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra watched the scene with mixed emotions, both taking note of how fatherly Ichigo appeared. "Alright let's go, we need to collect my friends and face Aizen."

The two Espada nodded and followed Ichigo. It didn't take long before the two were arguing again. Ulquiorra was still wearing Ichigo's coat and the newly formed arrancar's scent was all over him. It made Grimmjow very jealous. "Take off his coat you creepy bastard!"

"I'll do it if Ichigo-sama tells me to I don't take orders from you." Ulquiorra said and pulled the coat even tighter around him feeling the reitsu caress his naked flesh. The 4th Espada looked at Ichigo and blushed, and Grimmjow glared.

Back and forth they began trading insults and threats. Nel giggled, "They liiiike you!" She whispered before going into a fit of giggles. Ichigo stopped and turned to Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow I need you to focus, I'm counting on you to help me fight Aizen." Ichigo said and Grimmjow felt a spark of desire flow through him, Ichigo was counting on him, in a sense depending on him. Grimmjow felt empowered by that. Not trusting his voice he nodded his head and they began to move even faster.

They reached Ichigo's friends in a battle against many hollows. When Ichigo stepped foot on the battle field he released his spiritual pressure. The horde of hollows stopped their attack and fled from Ichigo's presence. Chad and Renji stared at Ichigo and the Espada in shock.

"Ichigo what the fuck is this?" Renji shouted pointing Zabimaru at him. Chad pushed past Renji and stepped up to Ichigo. Chad touched Ichigo's new body earning curious looks from the two Espada behind him.

"You really did it Ichigo." Chad said and Ichigo looked at him with warm eyes.

"Yeah I have few regrets Chad it had to be done. You can still live your life when this is all over." Ichigo said taking Chad's hand in his. The act sent pang of jealousy between the Espada.

"I want to be by your side Ichigo. I will have your back." Chad looked into Ichigo's eyes burning with determination. He reached down and touched Shirosaki. "I want to spend my life with you Ichigo. Do it!"

Ichigo drew Shirosaki. "Ichigo what are you doing!?" Renji shouted and Ichigo pierced Chad's heart with the zanpakuto. Chad's human body died and his new arrancar body was born. His only article of clothing was a black loin cloth that barely covered his front and back and the medallion that held special meaning to Chad. His Hollow hole appeared just beneath his pecs, his hair hid the few mask fragments on his forehead. His zanpakuto was nowhere to be seen.

Chad was now an arrancar and a powerful one at that. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow could both feel the power the new arrancar had, but they didn't care about that so much as how close the man seemed to be to Ichigo.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Harem

Pairing: Ichigo/Ulquiorra/Grimmjow/Chad

Do not read if you do not like

Chap 4 To the human world

Renji couldn't believe what he had just witnessed, Ichigo had in sense just killed his best friend. Renji growled and whipped Zabimaru around. "Ichigo!" Renji being the act first ask questions later kind of guy attacked Ichigo.

Chad blocked the zanpakuto with his bare hand. "Enough Renji, this is something Ichigo and I agreed would happen should he become an arrancar. I overheard his conversation with Urahara, and I didn't want Ichigo to be alone in this." Chad glared at Renji. "If you turn your blade against Ichigo again I will stop you."

Renji gulped knowing that this was no idle threat. "Ulquiorra can you open up a garganta we need to join the others to fight Aizen." Ichigo asked and Ulquiorra nodded his head. He snapped his fingers and opened a garganta. Uryu and Rukia brought Orihime to the party and they stared in shock at the two new arrancar as well as the Espada.

Uryu summoned his bow, Rukia drew her sword. "Ichigo what is going on!? Those Espada step away."

Ichigo stepped in front of them. "Stop, they intend to help us fight Aizen."

Grimmjow snorted. "To be clear we intend to help Ichigo, you weaklings I don't give a fuck about."

Ulquiorra nodded. "Yes I follow Ichigo-sama's orders. He wishes me to help him fight so I shall."

Ichigo smiled at them. "Thank you."

"You Traitors!" Yammy landed on the ground. He entered his released form and became Espada 0. "I'll kill you all!"

Ichigo, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were about to draw their swords when Chad stopped them. "I'll take care of things here, I still owe this guy some payback." Ichigo nodded.

"Alright I believe in you Chad join us when you can." Grimmjow and Ulquiorra led the way and the others followed being swept up by the flow of events.

"You think you can escape?!" Yammy charged a cero.

"Amore e Morte Awaken." Chad said and his body's spiritual pressure whipped out like wild fire the energy towering over Yammy. Purple and Black liquid material spread from Chad's right arm while White and Red liquid spread from the left. The liquid didn't stop at the arms it spread over Chad's whole body, the liquid swirled around his chest seeming to vanish into Chad's hollow hole. A Hollow mask graced Chad's face the right side was white with a red stripe over the eye the left side was black with a purple stripe over his eye. Chad was encased in armor but the liquid material gave him full flexibility and movement. The liquid shielded Chad's medallion but made sure it's markings could be seen on the armor.

Yammy glared and fired his cero. Chad blocked the attack with his right hand deflecting the cero like it was nothing. "You piss ant!" Yammy threw a punch and Chad blocked it with his left hand.

"Time to pay ya back for the arm, Fangs of the Devil." The tips of his fingers glowed red and he sent a massive destructive wave through Yammy's arm. The red energy ripped through the arm like paper destroying the arm completely.

Yammy's anger intensified. "I'll kill you!"

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi AU Character Death

Pairing: Ichigo/Grimmjow/Chad/Ulquiorra

Do not read if you do not like

More Bleach in honor of Halloween

Hollow Released Captain

Chap 5 Anger VS Pride

Yammy grew angrier and angrier his body increasing in size. 'How could I be losing to a lousy human? It pisses me off a gnat like him could challenge my power!' Yammy thought and his rage amplified his power.

Chad was calm, Yammy's punches could do nothing to him, his new hierro was far to strong, his already inhuman strength amplified tenfold made blocking Yammy's punches easy to do. The 0 Espada's cero was deflected like it was nothing. Yammy fired a massive cero and Chad crushed it with his left hand or punched it with his right hand matching the Cero's power with his own strength.

For Chad; Ichigo had faith in his power, Ichigo's trust in him gave him strength more powerful then Yammy's rage. Yammy grew to max size and smirked. "You are nothing but an insect, after I kill you I'm gonna kill that orange haired bastard hahahaha." Chad's eyes widened.

In a flash Chad was in the air his right arm pulled back, a blue ring of spirit energy appeared in front of his fist. "You shouldn't have said that. Guardian Tempest Impact!" Chad threw a punch sending what could only be described as 10,000 bala at super high speeds at Yammy. Each bala when hitting Yammy's body exploded; destroying huge chunks of the man's body. The Espada's were unable to hold Yammy up and he fell into the sand. Chad pointed his left hand at Yammy and the arrancar glared at him. "You won't hurt Ichigo, or anyone else." Energy formed from Chad's finger tips and changed into a white and red cero. "Cero of the Demon." Chad fired the cero and Yammy screamed as he was hit at point blank range.

"Impossi…." Yammy was turned to ash, the cero fired on making a massive crater across Hueco Mundo. Chad dispersed his power again no zanpakuto could be seen.

Chad looked on to where the garganta once was. "I'll hold the fort here Ichigo."

-x-x

In the garganta

-x-x

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were leading the charge. Ulquiorra was creating a nice clean path on one side and Grimmjow was creating a crumbling path. Ichigo jumped as the part he was standing on crumbled and fell into the abyss. "Grimmjow you should make a better path Ichigo-sama should not have to struggle because of your lack of control."

"Shut it, damn you piss me off!" Grimmjow said and more of his side of the path crumbled.

"Grimmjow I know you can do it just relax." Ichigo said and Grimmjow blushed, he focused his reitsu more and his path stopped crumbling it still wasn't as pristine as Ulquiorra's but it stopped crumbling. Renji stared in shock and couldn't fight the bubble of jealousy that made its way through his body, He had forehead tick each time Grimmjow looked back at Ichigo. Ulquiorra was also stealing peeks at Ichigo but he eyed them up and down.

"Ichigo-sama perhaps I should take the lead I can make a path big enough for us to travel on safely." Ulquiorra said, and Ichigo shook his head no.

"I need you both in top form when we face Aizen, only one of you creating a path is a waste of power you both are doing a great job." Ichigo said with a warm smile. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow blushed and they turned back towards their destination. Renji was seething in anger. 'The hell is this! They don't like-like Ichigo do they?' Renji thought and he tightened his grip on Zabimaru. 'After this war I'll settle things with them.'

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi AU Character Death

Pairing: Ichigo/Grimmjow/Chad/Ulquiorra

Do not read if you do not like

More Bleach in honor of Halloween

Hollow Released Captain

Chap 6 Ichigo's Offer

The garganta opened up Ichigo and his Espada allies appeared in the sky followed by Renji, Rukia, Uryu and Orihime. Aizen sensed their presence even within Yamamoto's flames. Yamamoto eyed Ichigo and his new appearance, and was not happy. Hallibel turned her attention from her fraccion and Ayon to the new comers. Orihime gasped seeing Rangiku and Momo down, Kira was trying to treat them while Shuuhei was facing off with the monstrous beast.

Orihime asked Uryu to take her down there so she could help. Uryu carried her down to the ground and she made her way to the barrier that was set up. "Ayon don't just stand there kill the girl!" Apacci shouted.

Surprising the three fraccion Ayon flipped out at Orihime's presence. The girl's warm healing presence was an opposite too Ayon's cold destructive force. The beast roared in rage and left Shuuhei to go kill Orihime. "Not so fast!" Shuuhei shouted and threw Kazeshini, his Zanpakuto didn't make a scratch in Ayon's body. "You'll go no further." Uryu shouted and let loose a barrage of arrows at Ayon but the attack did nothing to stop the beast.

Ayon pulled Shuuhei in and punched him. 'Fuck with one punch I feel like all my bones are broken.' Shuuhei thought and feel unconscious from the pain. Ayon didn't stop there he back handed Uryu sending him flying and breaking a good number of bones. Orihime called forth her spirits and caught Uryu and Shuuhei but this left her defenseless against Ayon.

Orihime's eyes widened as Ayon drew upon her fist pulled back ready to strike. In a flash Ichigo stood between the hollow and his target. Ichigo punched Ayon their fists striking, but Ayon's body couldn't handle the power and he was thrown back, his crushed arm leaving a trail of blood as he flew.

Ayon howled in pain his reitsu turning darker. One of his eyes opened and stared directly at Ichigo and began to charge a cero. "Orihime get to the barrier and heal everyone quickly. Nel you go with her." Ichigo said and the girls nodded. Nel jumped off Ichigo's shoulder just as the cero was fired. Ichigo whipped Shirosaki's chain out; the chain struck the cero and Ichigo channeled his reitsu and sent the cero back as a 1000 balas. The balas flew back and hit Ayon full force, the beast hidden by the smoke of the explosions.

Orihime reached the barrier and began to heal the three shinigami and the quincy boy. "Go Itsygo!" Nel cheered from in the barrier. Ayon tore from the smoke and drove straight at Ichigo.

"Hey don't hog all the fun!" Grimmjow said and kicked Ayon; right in the mask and knocked Ayon back down this time with a cracked mask. Grimmjow smirked as did Ichigo.

"Thanks for the back up." Ichigo said and the two sonidoed and began to trounce Ayon.

Apacci glared. "Grimmjow you fucking traitor I'll kill you!" She was about to dive down and join the fray only to be caught off guard by Ulquiorra. His hand was aimed at her throat.

"Ulquiorra…" Mila Rose said glaring at the 4th Espada.

"The beast send him away, or else." Ulquiorra said his cold eyes looking between the three women.

"Impossible, Ayon cannot be put back in his cage until he is ready he'll keep killing until he's satisfied then he'll go back." Sung-Sun said covering her mouth with her remaining arm.

"That is unfortunate, Ichigo-sama will have to waist energy killing your pet." Ulquiorra said and the three glared at him and turned back to the fight. Ayon was losing; both his arms were crushed, his body burned from the deflected ceros.

"We have to finish this Grimmjow." Ichigo said and began to charge his cero. Grimmjow smirked. "Let's go out with a bang." Grimmjow said and began charging his Gran Rey Cero. Ayon screamed and rushed at them going full force wanting to kill them before they could attack.

The two arrancar fired their ceros, the two attacks fused and became one and turned Ayon into dust. Aizen smirked and licked his lips. 'He's perfect.'

Ichigo and Grimmjow returned to the sky followed by Ulquiorra. Ichigo took a deep breath. "ATTENTION ALL ARRANCAR, MY NAME IS ICHIGO KUROSAKI. I WAS ONCE A HUMAN, BUT NOW I'M AN ARRANCAR. I AM HERE TO GIVE YOU THREE OPTIONS." The Espada looked to him as his voice echoed across the fake Karakura Town, like a hollow roar. "OPTION ONE, YOU LEAVE HERE RETURN TO LAS NOCHES AND NO ONE WILL FOLLOW YOU SO LONG AS YOU KEEP TO YOUR OWN AFFAIRS. OPTION TWO, YOU FIGHT FOR SOUL SOCIETY AND WE DEFEAT AIZEN, THIS WAR ENDS AND I PROMISE YOU PROTECTION. OPTION THREE, YOU STAND BY AIZEN'S SIDE AND I WILL FIGHT YOU WITH EVERYTHING I HAVE. CHOOSE!"

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi AU Character Death

Pairing: Ichigo/Grimmjow/Chad/Ulquiorra/Stark

Do not read if you do not like

More Bleach in honor of Halloween

Hollow Released Captain

Chap 7 Choices

Stark looked at the boy in awe, Ichigo's words stunned many friend and foe alike. He looked to Lilynette and he sighed. He vanished using sonido and appeared in front of Ichigo. His eyes peered into Ichigo's and his lips curved into a faint smile. He was definitely different from before, he looked up and down the boy's body. "Stark what are you doing trying to pick a fight?" Grimmjow growled not liking how Stark was looking at Ichigo.

"Ichigo was it?" Stark spoke, completely ignoring Grimmjow's question and presence, making the Espada furious, Ichigo nodded his head in response. "Answer me something Ichigo would this protection also go to fraccion as well." Stark's eyes darted down to Lilynette then back to Ichigo. The new arrancar followed his gaze and saw the girl down below. Ichigo smiled at Stark.

"Yes I promise protection to you both." Ichigo said and Stark smiled a rare but gorgeous smile. He got down on one knee and took Ichigo's hand. The first Espada kissed the back of Ichigo's hand much to the jealousy of two Espada and anger of the other arrancar.

"I'm yours now Ichigo Kurosaki, rule me as you see fit." Stark said and Ulquiorra could see the lust swirling in Stark's eyes. Before either Espada could do anything Stark stood up and retrieved Lilynette in a blink of an eye.

"Damn it Stark you were just looking for an excuse not to fight weren't you, saddling up with this weakling." The girl shouted and Stark placed his hand on her head.

"Look closer Lilynette." He said softly and Lilynette looked Ichigo up and down and her eyes widened. Their skill for analyzing an opponent told them much about Ichigo his present power was on another level then there's, whether it could match or beat Aizen remained to be seen but this power was warm and inviting. "Do you see now?" Lilynette nodded.

"Stark!" The first Espada turned to the three female arrancar of Halibel. "You traitor we'll kill you." With their remaining arms they aimed and began to charge a cero. They were stopped by Halibel. "That's enough, we are going home."

"But Lady Halibel!" The blonde Espada looked at them with a piercing gaze.

"We are done here, we won't place our loyalty with Soul Reapers this includes Aizen let us go home." Halibel says and opens up a garganta. The three fraccion give a light bow. "Yes my lady."

"YOU ARE ALL FOOLS. AS KING OF HUECO MUNDO I SENTENCE YOU ALL TO DEATH!" Barragon shouted and revealed his zanpakuto. Before he could release the Shirosaki chain whipped out and coiled around Barragon's body.

Ichigo's eyes turned cold and gold. "You've made your choice, I won't let you hurt anyone else." Ichigo said and his hollow reitsu surged through the chain keeping Barragon in his sealed form. Zangetsu appeared in Ichigo's free hand and he flew down and ran Barragon threw. In a hollow like voice Ichigo spoke. "Heaven Piercing Fang!" Barragon was ripped apart by Ichigo's powerful technique.

'Fuck that was hot!' Grimmjow thought feeling the backlash of Ichigo's power lick at his skin. Ulquiorra was shivering feeling Ichigo's reitsu caress his skin. 'How truly exquisite.' Ulquiorra thought.

'Impressive.' Stark thought, he never cared for Barragon anyway, if it wasn't for Aizen's law of espada's 1-4 not fighting amongst themselves he would have killed the arrogant Espada. The old Espada vanished into dust.

Halibel sighed. "I've had enough here let us leave." She turned towards an open Garganta.

"That's enough of that." Aizen's voice came from the wall of flames. He snapped his fingers and Halibel's garganta slammed shut and a huge garganta appeared in the sky.

'Reinforcements?!' The shinigami shared the same thought. The massive Garganta opened up and revealed Wonderweiss and a massive monster of a hollow appeared.

'That's the eye from before.' Komamura thought.

"Kill them." Aizen said and Wonderweiss flew off going to kill Halibel, she blocked the boy with her sword and got pushed back.

"Lady Halibel!" Her fraccion screamed.

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi AU

Pairing: Ichigo/Grimmjow/Ulquiorra/Chad/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Chap 8 Hollow Alliance

Wonderweiss wasn't able to do much, he was strong but against the third Espada he was a little out matched, although his crazy attack could have killed her had she not blocked it with her sword. She had little to worry about as a chain coiled around his body and pulled him off her. Ichigo spun Wonderweiss round and round in the air making the small blonde extremely dizzy.

Finally Ichigo whipped the chain and sent Wonderweiss flying into the ground. The chain left him and returned to Ichigo.

"Do you really think I will let you get away with turning my army against me." Aizen said. "Get going I want them all dead."

"Yes Lord Aizen!" Tossen said and drew his sword. Tossen flew at Ichigo only to be blocked by Komamura. "Ichigo-san leave this to me." Ichigo nodded his head.

Tossen hollowfied and used his own release to turn into a giant insect monster. Komamura used his bankai. Tossen opened his eyes and looked upon Komamura. "I can see. Komamura, you are even uglier than I imagined." Tossen's words hurt Komamura. "To think Soul Society let's a beast like you be a captain." Tossen let out a powerful attack that hit Komamura's bankai hard. The wound was deep but Komamura still tried to stand.

Shuuhei tried to join the fight but he was still injured. Tossen formed a massive cero ready to turn them all to dust. The cero fired and Ichigo sonidoed in front of the attack. Ichigo blocked the massive cero with one hand. "I've had enough. How dare you call your friend a monster, even without this transformation your more of a monster than Komamura ever could be."

"Friend? You are so foolish, back in soul society the one's you try so hard to protect worked against you in the execution of Rukia, and would have slain you in an instant had they come across you, and now you fight for the arrancars you are an illogical child that knows nothing!"

Komamura and Shuuhei looked down in shame because Tossen was right, they had orders to stop Ichigo and his friends from saving Rukia. "The past is the past, we are friends now and I will never betray my friends." Ichigo's reitsu glowed and he used his healing technique to complete regenerate Komamura's and Shuuhei's bodies. "And this is there fight." Komamura flew past Ichigo and had his bankai punch Tossen right in the face.

Tossen was now focused on Komamura and missed Shuuhei completely as his Zanpakuto cut into his head. Tossen died his body turning to spirit particles. "Rest in peace Tossen."

In a flash the moment turned even darker as Aizen ran Ichigo threw with his sword. "Ichigo!" Was the group cry.

Neliel watched in rage and anger and her fury made her age. Neliel fled the barrier Zanpakuto in hand. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra came down there Zanpakuto ready to kill Aizen. Aizen removed his blade from Ichigo and dodged the feeble attack.

"So much for your great power. In the end you were a failure as well." Aizen said with a smirk.

"Don't underestimate me!" Ichigo said and his reitsu sky rocketed. His chains changed back into swords.

"Get ready Grimmjow you are about to witness Ichigo's true power." Ulquiorra said and Grimmjow stared in wonder. "Fight and Protect Zangetsu, Shirosaki!" Ichigo transformed his mere presence was letting off intense spiritual pressure. Ulquiorra shivered as Ichigo's reitsu washed over him, and Grimmjow moaned in pleasure, both Espada were hard from the intense reitsu, and Grimmjow drooled as he eyed Ichigo's hollow body. Even Starrk licked his lips at the sight of the orange haired male.

"Do you think you are a match for me Ichigo." Aizen said ready to activate his zanpakuto's power, in a flash Ichigo was before him and with one quick movement Ichigo crushed Aizen's zanpakuto.

"Not alone no, but together we will not lose." Ichigo said and Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Starrk, and Neliel all entered their true hollow forms. "We are not your pawns Aizen!"

To be continued…


End file.
